


Thirteen Petals

by MercyTheFox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Death, Drama, Fluff, Headcanon, I finally have a day off from work, It's late, M/M, P5FlowerChild, Slow Burn, Spoilers, and I"m tired, cheesy movies, fuck it, hint hint, idk - Freeform, something happened over the summer, something that they will never speak of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Yoshinori sat curled up hidden in blankets, cheeks wet from tears, eyes on his flower, Goro’s flower, as the very last petal fell away and rested on the windowsill. Thirteen times Yoshinori had melted his heart, freeing it from the darkness that held it captiveSPOILERS! OMG SO MANY SPOILERS!My MC is named Yoshinori Maki, I've been calling him that since fucking 2014. I'ma stick with it.Also based off P5flowerchild's head canon.





	Thirteen Petals

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS! I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!
> 
> Dude I'm fucking tired, tomorrow I'm finally off.
> 
> In which Protag is a flower nerd.
> 
> 12 pages of google doc trash.
> 
> You're welcome....

A meeting thought by chance, controlled by fate. And as he thought back on it, the last moments of his life. It would be a lie if he said I did not enjoy every moment of the time they shared.

Goro Akechi was intrigued by the teen, to speak openly about the Phantom Thieves when so many people at that time saw them to be nothing more than criminals. Though he did not have second thoughts of the teen after that day in the studio. That was until he happened to pass by the same teen heading to school. 

 

Yoshinori Maki, he slipped a joke about being connected by fate, had he only known. This began to happen more often, soon they exchanged phone numbers and would chat on a daily basis. Goro found his company delightful, it had come as a shock when he found out that he lived at the cafe. 

“Would you… like to come up stairs?” Yoshinori’s voice was soft and quiet as always, a man of few words he’d come to known. Only speaking when it was required of him, it was something else that perked his interest. Yoshinori shifted on his feet pulling his bag back up on his shoulder as the cat shifted in it.  
He once had asked why the teen would take the cat everywhere with him, but Yoshinori just smiled and changed the subject. Setting the cup of coffee down he smiled up at Yoshinori, “I’d love too.”

He thanked Boss for the coffee and followed him upstairs, he’d been in the teen’s room only two times before. It was always so clean, everything had a place and was never out of line. One might think he to be OCD, possibly he was. Goro couldn’t really tell with him, his eyes shifted to the new potted plant in the window. “Another one?” he questioned going over to it.

“Justice.” Goro raised an eyebrow looking back at him, Yoshinori never looked up from taking care of the small tree that had somehow lived without care before he came. “Rudbeckia, also known as clone flowers, native to North America.” finishing with the plant he sat the watering can down on the workbench. “I thought… you might like it.”  
“The fact you know these things amazes me.” Goro smiled softly and looked back at the bright yellow flower. “And I do like it.”  
“My father is obsessed with flowers, you’d be shocked at how handy knowing these things comes in.” he smirked, “For instance, when I was a kid this girl would not leave me alone. So I threw basil at her the next day.”  
“Basil?”  
“Hate, she smelled like it for days. No one would go near her.” Goro shook his head.  
“You’re so weird sometimes.” Yoshinori shrugged.  
“I’ve been told it’s one of my best quiltys.”  
“By whom?”  
“...”  
“That’s what I thought.” 

Pulling away from the window Goro sat down on the couch. A few new details had been changed he noticed. A blanket now hung over the couch, a new mass of books were stacked on the shelf near the bed. He might had questioned why Yoshinori had books on how bombs were made, or on past criminals. Which happened to sit right next to his books of flowers and the history of the Gods. 

Goro shook his head, this was Yoshinori he was talking about. The teen was weird enough, and he was fairly sure even if the teen gave him a straight answer he wouldn't understand the meaning. He was far wiser than he looked, and a genius to boot. The fact he had a criminal record at all was quite strange. He was so soft spoken and caring, Goro just didn’t understand. 

“Weirdness aside, are you doing well at school?” Yoshinori shifted glancing away.  
“It’s okay.” it was a quiet mumble. “The rumors still go around, but not as bad. It’s a little easier to ignore them when people aren't running from you.” he chuckled softly and picked up a nearby book. Goro figured it was the chosen book of the day; out of the new mass, no doubt he’d have it finished by tomorrow morning.  
“That’s good, I can’t imagine how hard it must had been moving here.” Goro crossed his legs leaning forward a bit.  
“I guess.” he shrugged once more and moved the stool closer to the couch. “Would it be weird if I preferred it here better than my home?” he questioned.  
“Well no weirder than you already are.” Goro laughed a warm smile coming to his face. “But if I may, why do you say that? Don’t you miss your parents?” 

“Yes, but…” Yoshinori stared down at his hands that rest in his lap. “I..” Goro slowly began to realize the answer himself.  
“You didn’t fit in.” Goro answered for him.  
“Yes… I’ve never actually had friends before. Not true ones that is.” Yoshinori swallowed. 

“Then even under the circumstances it’s a good thing you’re here.” Yoshinori’s eyes snapped up as Goro gave a lazy wave relaxing. “After all, had you not I would had never met someone so interesting.” he grinned.  
“I suppose not.” Yoshinori smiling. 

No acting could save Goro, not matter how good he was. Every moment Yoshinori was honest with him, every time he gave a true smile of joy and compassion. A part of his dark twisted heart would melt away. Goro bit his lip and tried to shake off the feelings. Seeing as it was getting late, he stood to his feet seeing it as a sign for his escape. “Oh my, is it already that late?” he gasped picking up his bag. “Shall we continue this later?” he questioned seeing the teen gaze up at him. Gray eyes full of emotion, something he never saw when he was around other people. Now it was his turn to swallow and glance away.  
“Of course, I really do enjoy your company.” Yoshinori stood to his feet and offer to walk Goro to the station, but he declined. Yoshinori watched him vanish down the stairs. As silently a petal from the Rudbeckia fell, drifting out the open window. 

 

And as the days went on, Goro would wait until Yoshinori returned from school. Yoshinori would put his stuff away and make him a cup of warm coffee just how he liked it. They would sit at the end of the bar and share stories of their day. Yoshinori would tell him more about flowers, Goro would share small things about old cases he worked. It was late, boss had already left entrusting Yoshinori to lock up once Goro left. 

“My um… my parents are coming to see me tomorrow.” Yoshinori spoke up starting at his coffee.  
“Oh, why did you not tell me sooner?” Goro raised an eyebrow.  
“It was a last minute decision by my dad. He wanted to make sure everything was fine.” 

Goro couldn't help but feel jealousy, he would never know what a father’s love was like. He bit his lip hard and tried to stop his hand from shaking. “Isn't this a good thing?” he tried so hard not to sound angry.  
“I guess, I love my parents, I really do.” Yoshinori took in a deep breath, “But they are…” he paused and shook his head, “Just if you come by tomorrow, promise me you won't look at me any differently?” And now Goro was confused, the worry in the teen’s eyes pushed all his anger aside and replaced it with curiosity.  
“But why would I-”  
“Promise.” Yoshinori voice was almost desperate. “I, I don’t want to mess up this friendship we have. That’s also the reason why you’re the only person I’ve told besides Boss.”  
“I’m not sure I understand.” Goro tried to look for any indication that he was being punked, or that something was really wrong. But the only thing he saw, was desperation. 

 

“I promise.”

Another petal from the Rudbeckia fell.

 

And as the next day came, Goro watched Yoshinori pace back and forth making sure every part of his room was clean. That all the plants were taking care off. A commotion could be heard from below as new voices entered the cafe. Yoshinori froze for a moment, his eyes went to Goro for just an instants then headed down the stairs. “Dad.” he smiled seeing the black haired man. Goro peeked around Yoshinori to get a better look. The man smiled and Yoshinori went over hugging him. As the cafe door opened another man stepped inside. “Jun, you know I get lost in the subways.” the black haired man chuckled.  
“I’m sorry, I was just so excited.” Yoshinori blushed as Jun hugged him even tighter. “I’ve missed him.”  
“I can tell, what are you going to do when he moves out?” Jun’s eyes narrowed.  
“Don’t even joke about that Tatsuya!”  
“Papa.” Yoshinori groaned trying to pry himself away from Jun’s ever tightening grasp.  
“Jun come on, let him go.” 

Goro’s eyes slowly widened as everything clicked into place.  
_“Just if you come by tomorrow, promise me you won't look at me any differently?”_

“This is why, it makes since now.” he chuckled and brushed some hair back behind his ear. “This is what you were worried about?” the small family looked back at him and Goro smiled walking over to them. “It’s an honor to meet you both, I’m Goro Akechi.”  
“Akechi?” Jun mumbled, “Oh, I’ve seen you on TV a few times.” Jun shook his hand. “Tatsuya, is this the detective you were talking about?” Tatsuya gave a nod, his eyes seemed to be judging him. “It’s very nice to meet you as well, Yoshinori hardly speaks of his time here. Other than what he’s doing in school, I’m afraid I may worry a little too much.”  
“A little is an understatement.” Yoshinori mumbled, “I’ll make some coffee.” turning away from the group he went to get his apron. 

“Please trust me when I say Maki is doing very well here in the city.” he smiled, as the last few years of acting was coming into full bloom.  
“That’s good to hear, I’m Jun and this is Tatsuya.”  
The day was spent in good company with the two older men, Jun had a knack for embarrassing their son. Tatsuya was quite never spoke to much until he had too, it reminded Goro of Yoshinori. It was easy to tell they were his parents, from Jun’s love for plants, and Tatsuya’s quiet demeanor. 

“Please call more often, you know I don’t text and neither does Tatsuya.” Jun gave a small smile and hugged Yoshinori once more. “I wish we could stay longer, but I’ve got a wedding order to fill by tomorrow night.”  
“Sorry I can’t help.”  
“Oh it’s fine, after all I’ve got two lifetimes of flowers drilled into your father’s head.” Jun smirked, a dark side showing. A secret shared between the two men, Tatsuya chuckled.  
“No lie about that.” his gazed turned to their son, “Don’t make a mess okay, forget power, it’s skills you want.” Goro raised an eyebrow confused.  
“Understood, I’ll tell him you said hi.” 

As the two men boarded the train, Goro leaned over and asked, “What was that about, who are you saying hi too?”  
“They have an old friend who’s staying here in the city. But they didn’t have time to see him.” Yoshinori turned once the train was gone heading back up though the station. “But you’re fine with it?”  
“Fine with what?”  
“That my parents are two men.” _’Ah, yes that.’_  
“Why would I not be, it doesn’t make you any different me honestly.” Goro shrugged, “If I may ask though, how old were you when you were adopted?”  
“Maybe a few months, that’s what I was told anyway.” opening the door for the brunet, they headed though the cafe upstairs.  
“The girl that wouldn’t leave you alone, I imagine it was because of that?” 

Yoshinori picked up his book looking around for Morgana, only to see him gone. “Possibly, I’m not sure why anymore. At first no one knew, whether it was because I was adopted, weird, or my parents, I’ve always been out of place. I guess that’s why I like it here, in the city. There’s always someone weirder.” 

Giving a small yawn he sat down, “Not that I regret it, they’ve given me the best life possible.”  
“That’s what matters.” Goro sat down next to him, “You could had ended up much worse off.” his voice became quite.  
“Like you?” Goro would had called the question ‘rude’ but Yoshinori was asking honestly.  
“Possibly.”  
“You’re not bad though, yes things didn’t pan out great. But you’re a caring kind soul.” It took all his willpower not to snort and start laughing like a madman. But he didn’t, his eyes soften and gazed at the teen. 

 

“T-Thank you.” 

The third petal fell that cold night. 

 

Goro stumbled after Yoshinori as he was dragged down the sidewalk, “Maki wait, slow down!” before he knew it he ran right into his back, groaning he pushed the now winded hair away from his face. “What is this all about?” He’d been just trying to head home when Yoshinori had spotted him and dragged him out of the subway station.  
“Look.” Goro peeked around him as his eyes landed on the massive book store.  
“You’re joking?” both eyebrows raised with a confused look was upon his face.  
“Maybe.” Yoshinori just pulled him inside going up the stairs until they were waist deep in books.  
“This place is a mess.” Goro’s eyes scanned the area.  
“Well you can sure leave if you’d like.” a voice spoke up from below. Looking off the loft railing he saw a college student sitting behind the counter phone in hand. Crimson red hair and bright blue eyes pierced his soul. And for the first time in two years, Goro Akechi was scared.  
“Yang be nice.” a softer voice joined in, “Please ignore my brother.” a red haired girl smiled up at him, the same bright blue eyes were painful to look at. “I’m off, don’t scare anyone away okay?”  
“Going on another date are we?”  
“Nu ya!” she smirked and skipped out the door. 

“Found it!” Goro’s attention went back to Yoshinori, a book was shoved in his face.  
“W-What is this?”  
“It’s a book that helps with the explanations of the meanings of plants and flower as well how to take care of them.” Yoshinori shifted his weight looking though the book, “I thought it might help, since you said you wanted to learn more about them.”  
“Well yes, but I don’t understand why you had me come along.” Yoshinori’s head snapped up and a blush slowly came to his cheeks.  
“I.. I don’t know.” Goro couldn’t help but smirk, “I just saw you and since the book was for you I.. Sorry?”  
“No need to be sorry, I just wasn’t expected to be dragged like that.” he laughed, “Though I think a nice cup of coffee would make up for it.” 

Yoshinori payed for the book and the whole trip to the cafe was spent on flowers and their meanings. Nether paying mind to the nonexistent space between them. 

 

That night as Yoshinori lay in bed, silently another petal fell. 

 

The next time Goro saw Yoshinori he was covered in bruises and cuts. Eyes wide he grabbed his wrist pulling him aside before they would board the train. “What happened to you?” he gapsed.  
“Oh, I got in a fight with Mona and fell in a rose bush.” he answered without skipping a beat. The story was unbelievable but at the same time he could see it happening. This time it was Yoshinori’s ture to be dragged away from the subway. 

Before he knew it he was sitting on a stool in a small room, Goro cleaning the scraps and cuts. “I could had done this you know.” Yoshinori mumbled biting back the hiss, they’d run into some problems in the certain place and had to flee. He’d planned on just entering Mementos and using Dia, but Goro had spotted him before he had the chance. Mona had taken off on home leaving the teen to the grasp of the detective. Using Dia would had been a lot less painful too. 

“Care to explain what really happened?” Goro asked, and Yoshinori shivered at the cold air that hit his back.  
“Not really.” Goro frowned.  
“No one mistreated you did they?” Yoshinori shook his head, “Good- all done.” 

Stretching Yoshinori grabbed his shirt, Goro’s eyes betrayed him as they stole a look at him. He never imagined that the quiet calm teen would be so… so buff? Was that the right word he was looking for? The uniform hid all signs that he was so well muscaled. Pulling it back on Yoshinori thanked Goro and went to pick up his bag. “It’s late, even if you left now you would miss the train.” at this he glanced at this phone.  
“Ah… Boss won't be happy.”  
“I’ll take the blame, this is my fault after all.” 

And one phone call later, Yoshinori was sitting in a lent pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. “If I may, how do you afford something like this?” he asked looking at the nice tiny apartment.  
“I get incentives for going on those talk shows, figured why not spend it on something nice. Or well nicer it. It’s no bigger than the old apartment I lived in, just a nicer area.” he smiled and set two cups of coffee down. “I apologise, I’m nowhere near as good as you.”  
Yoshinori picked up the cup taking a stip, “Possbily, but not bad ether. You’ve been watching.”  
“Guilty.” Goro chuckled and sat down next to him on the small couch, “Tomorrow is Sunday, would you like to watch a movie or something?” Yoshinori just shrugged not really caring even if Goro had wanted to go to bed that moment. 

A smile broke out across Goro’s face, “Fantastic, there is a movie based off the opium wars, though I can’t imagine it’s going to be very acturet. Should be interesting nonetheless.” taking another sip of his coffee Yoshinori gave a small nod.

The movie was fairly close to history, but the added drama and romance. Cheesy romance, but Goro was able to find something new about Yoshinori, he LOVED cheesy romances. Goro had freaked out when Yoshinori couldn't hold it in any longer and started sobbing like a baby, saying, _“But he was the one! How could you not see that?!”_ to which he then became incredibly embarrassed and hid his face for the rest of the night. 

“Come on, stop hiding.” Goro chuckled trying to pry the teen out from himself, “It think it's cute-” they both froze and Goro cursed to himself; his mind going into overload, “The couple in the movie!” he spoke fast trying to cover up his mistake. Yoshinori blinked once then twice, and slowly looked up at Goro who was betrayed by the blush on his cheeks. 

“Is that so?” A new side of Yoshinori was starting to show, one he had never seen before. Yoshinori smirked and leaned a toward him. “I’m cute?”  
“No, the couple in the movie.” Yoshinori tilted his head and gave a small pout.  
“So I’m not cute?” Goro could had screamed, he wasn’t sure where this side of Yoshinori was coming from. Daring, outspoken, and possibly flirtatious- _’Oh… is that..’_

Goro wasn’t sure how to react, it was fairly clear what he was doing, but he didn’t want to be wrong about it. “No, I mean, that’s not what I said.”  
“No I believe it is.” Goro yawned and backed away.  
“I’m super tired, night!” Yoshinori smiled quite laughs slipping out as he laid back on the small couch.  
“Good night.”

As the clock struck twelve, the fifth petal made it’s escape into the night. 

 

As the morning rolled around, Yoshinori was awoken to a mass of messages, apparently Mona had told the other’s he hadn’t come home last night. Looking around it was clear Goro had yet to wake, sitting criss cross on the couch he began to reply. 

_Yoshinori: I’m fine, just missed the train last night._  
Ann: What?! Why?  
Ryuji: Dude Mona was flipping out!  
Yusuke: Rightly so.  
Yoshinori: Sorry, I was heading to Mementos when to heal up. But Akechi saw me first and started asking questions.  
Ryuji: Wait so don’t tell me…  
Ann: Oh my god, are you at his apartment?!  
Yoshinori: Maybe…  
Yusuke: Is that a smart idea? He is after all trying to throw us in prison.  
Yoshinori: I didn’t really have an option.  
Ann: Understandable, but please be safe. K?  
Yoshinori: I will. 

 

Yoshinori glanced up from his phone seeing a very tired Goro enter the room, “Morning.” Goro jumped a small scream escaping from his lips. “Forget I was here?” he asked as Goro tried his best to calm down.  
“Maybe.” Yoshinori chuckled and sat his phone down.  
“I’ll get changed and head out.” Goro raised an eyebrow.  
“Why so soon?” wasn’t sure why he was asking.

“I wasn’t there to take my plants, yesterday was watering day.” He picked up his uniform.  
“Ah, I see.” Goro wasn’t sure why he was sad, it was a feeling he wasn’t use too.  
“I enjoyed last night though, we should do this again sometime.” he smiled.  
“I would like that.” 

For the first time, a petal fall in the sun light. Both were dressed, Goro walked along side Yoshinori having deiced just to spend the day at the cafe with him. Having nothing better to do on a Sunday, most the time he would just downed himself in work. But Yoshinori gave him a freedom he wasn’t use too. And his heart seemed lighter than normal. As they entered the cafe and went up stairs Mona started chewing him out. Goro swallowed eyeing the cat, he still wasn’t sure why it could talk or why he could understand it, he said nothing though. “Mona chill.” Yoshinori groaned and began taking care of the plants. Goro’s eyes went to the Rudbeckia.  
“It’s lost even more petals.” he gently touched it. “Why though?” Yoshinori frowned.  
“I’m not sure, I even father my father and he didn’t know why.” he sighed and sat the watering can down. “I’ve done everything I can think of, I mean it’s not dying, they just keep falling off.”  
“Could Mona had played with it?” Yoshinori snorted and Mona made hissed. “I’ll take that as a no.” he laughed lightly. “Either way, I guess as long as it’s living that okay.”  
“I guess so…. I’d still like to know why though.” 

Yoshinori’s eyes however were not on the flower, the flower he gazed upon was more beautiful. “Akechi, come to dinner with me.” he hadn’t known why he blurted the words out, but it was too late to take them back. Goro was staring at him, eyes slightly wide.  
“Are you asking me on a date?” Yoshinori bit his lip.  
“Y-You don’t have too, I mean I understand if you’re not-”  
“Into guys?” he gave a small shy nod, now regretting his words.  
“I understand, it was stupid of me to ask-”  
“I’d love too.” gray eyes blinked wide, his mouth hung open slightly.  
“For real?” he was shocked with disbelief.  
“Of course.. If I am being honest, I was hoping you might ask some time.” Goro smiled brightly and Yoshinori just melted.  
“I’m, glad to hear that.”

Quiet chatter followed as they made plans for dinner, never once seeing another petal slip away. 

 

Three months passed, three more petals gone as moon light shined in through the window. “What is one thing you miss about you’re old town?” Goro asked reaching for another piece of popcorn as the forgotten movie played quietly across the room.  
“Seeing the stars, it’s always so bright here, it drowns them out.”  
“Hn, now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve really, truly seen the stars.”  
“We’ll have to change that.” Yoshinori smirked, “It’s Summer, we could skip town for a few days.” 

Ever since they had begun dating, Goro had been shown the ‘real’ Yoshinori. A rebellious soul who would fight against the status quo. It also helped him to understand why he sided with the Phantom Thieves so much. He wasn’t just rebellious though, he was smart, cocky, and playful.  
“Boss wouldn’t be happy.”  
“You think?”  
“I know so.” Yoshinori rolled his eyes.  
“When is he ever happy though, think about it.”  
“He’s happy… when he makes coffee?” Yoshinori stared at him with a ‘That’s the best you could do.’ look. “Well what does make him happy?”  
“Hell if I know.”

 

Goro snorted and relaxed more on the bed, “I wouldn’t mind though, not much has happened lately, all trails we had have gone cold. A brake… might be nice.” he yawned eyes starting to feel heavy.  
Slim, soft, and gental fingers bushed his banges awake from his face. A light kiss was pressed to his forehead. He hated himself for being so weak, so easy to melt and practically beg for the attention the other teen would give him. “Then we’ll go Friday, unless you have something planned.” his voice was quite, relaxing even.  
“Friday.” he yawned again, “Sounds nice.” 

Yoshinori smiled softly and held him close, eyes drifting shut.  
Though he swore he could see a petal fall from the Rudbeckia.

When Goro joined the team to take out Sae’s palace, Yoshinori wasn't sure how to react. He’d known before that Goro had heard Mona talk, he wasn’t sure why he acted the way he did. He was conflicted, the relationship they’d built up slowly began to crumble. He didn’t dare tell anyone about the last few months they’d spent. And heaven forbid he even began to tell them about their Summer town skip. 

A punch to the wall, a scream of frustration, Mona watched, sad for their leader. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things. But he knew, he knew Mona was right from the beginning. The recording played again, he tried to find any hint of remorse in the voice. Sliding down on the floor, he covered his head trying to hide. Quiet sobs echoed off the walls, Mona didn’t know what to do.  
“I’m sorry.” He sat a foot away from Yoshinori, “I’m sorry it’s turned out like this.” 

Yoshinori gripped his phone tightly, shaking.

And crumble by crumble, Yoshinori screamed banning on the metal wall that stood between them. “Goro no!” He’d seen Goro’s betrayal coming from a mile away, he’d known it. They’d planned for it, but in the end, even Goro would fight fate.  
“Stop being so dramatic, this isn’t one of your cheesy movies.” tears dripped on the floor as he cried.  
“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Yoshinori gasped, “I won't leave!”  
“You’re being reckless now, that’s not something you do often.” Goro coughed, “The rest of you, take good care of him. And beat the shit out Shido.” 

“NO!”

Yoshinori was dragged away, only one petal remained.

 

Fate is a funny thing, always changing and tying people to the weirdest of things. He ignored the pain as he laughed, “Such annoyance.” he breathed out in a cough. “Falling in love.” he snorted, staring up at the ceiling, he knew he’d get hell for his actions later. He knew Yoshinori would find away to annoy him even in death. “You better win.” he breathed out, “I believe in you.”

 

Yoshinori sat curled up hidden in blankets, cheeks wet from tears, eyes on his flower, Goro’s flower, as the very last petal fell away and rested on the windowsill. Thirteen times Yoshinori had melted his heart, freeing it from the darkness that held it captive


End file.
